


Escape to a memory

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Memory, Sex, Were-Wolf, fight, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escape boat trip in New Orleans. Carmilla and Danny enjoy dancing and fun, but tensions rise, and  jealousy over powers their voyage. Pre- Carmilla series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to a memory

1976- Toronto, Canada

“Do you have everything you need, babe?” Danny asked.

“Almost. You have the camera?”

“No, check under the bed.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla smiled, going back to their bedroom. “Found it!”

“Good, was it under the bed?”

“No, on the nightstand.”

“Now are you ready?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” She check all over again in her green suitcase, and closed it.

“Let’s load up the Chevy.”

Carmilla kissed Danny’s cheek, and picked up the suitcases as Danny held the door open. The gate was open, so she continued until she reached the garage. Carmilla set down the cases, and unlocked the door, opening it and throwing them in the back. Danny followed close behind, standing close to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s front. The vampire looked up and kissed the fiery haired girl. She smiled and hopped into the bed of the chevy. Danny smiled, and got into the front, starting up the car. She drove to her friend’s house, who was going to drop them off at the airport. Once they arrived at the house, Danny went over to the bed, and picked Carmilla up, swooping her over her shoulder.

 

“Danny!” Carmilla laughed. “AH! Babe!”

Danny set her down, and walked to the front door, knocking. “Mark? You home?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Mark said opening the door, his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“It’s okay. Good morning Charlie.”

“Morning Danny, Carmilla! Have fun on your trip.” The Gym Rabbit said.

“Thanks.”

“Ready?” Mark asked.

“Yeah.” Carmilla answered.

“Okay.” He turned around, and said “Bye sweetheart.”

“Bye.”

As the three walked to the truck, Danny swooped Carmilla into a bridal carry. and asked Mark, “So how’s it going with you and your oracle?”

“Great. He sees everything, but he’s been acting strange for a while. I don’t know.”

“Well, I hope it’s nothing bad.”

“Aussi.”

Carmilla kissed Danny as she was set into the truck. She smiled and buckled her seat belt, watching Danny form into a wolf and climb into the bed of the truck. She laughed when Danny slipped. Mark laughed a bit, and got into the front seat.

 

“So has the feeding been kind?” Mark asked.

“Yeah.” Carmilla answered. “Thanks again Mark for driving us.”

“No prob. You know, you and Danny are such an adorable couple. how long have you two known each other?”

“Since about 1951. What about you and Charlie?”

“About 6 years now. We met in chess club.”

“Was he a good player?”

“The best.”

“How about you?”

“I was good, but I got some tips from Charlie to help me out.”

Carmilla looked back at Danny, and smiled. “What’s it like being normal?”

“Normal? I’m dating an oracle. He knows everything I do. It’s not that normal.”

“True, but what about before you met him?”

“Well, I slept in, played board games, and hung out with my friends. What do you miss?”

“Aging, my family, Austria. I don’t mean to be a downer.”

“No, it’s okay. I wanted to know. I asked.”

“But if I had died when I was supposed to, I wouldn’t have met my wolf.”

“I think that is adorable.” Mark said grinning. “You two are perfect for eachother.”

“Je peux dire la même chose pour toi et Charles.”

“Oh bon?”

“Oui.”

“Merci.”

“Merci aussi.”

“Carmilla, je vais soin pour sa voiture. D’accord?”

“D’accord, merci Mark.”

Carmilla slept in the front as Mark listened to the radio. Danny rested but didn’t sleep. Mark smiled at the thought of Carmilla and Danny together, maybe even married...someday. As he neared the airport, Mark woke Carmilla up, and parked the car to unpack. Carmilla struggled into the bed of the truck, and kissed Danny awake. The wolf morphed into a human, and kissed Carmilla back, laughing at the shocked vampire. Carmilla broke the kiss and grabbed the suitcases. 

 

“Thanks Mark.” Danny said waving the human good bye.

“No problem girls. See you.”

Danny and Carmilla walked into the airport, bought their tickets, and headed for the plane. Once on the plane, Carmilla cuddled into Danny and slept. Danny smiled and brushed the hair out of the smaller girl’s eyes. The wolf slept, dreaming of their travel. ‘Her and the vampire had arrived to the port, it was dark, but there was a pungent scent in the air. Drunk Americans walked around like toddlers taking their first step. But they were able to get on board easily.’ Carmilla shift around. ‘Her and the girl got to their cabin, and set down their stuff. They walked out, hand in hand, onto the deck. There was Mark, Charlie, and some of her co-workers. They were having a party with a cake that had confetti like sprinkles on it. They greeted them, and they ate. Carmilla kissed Danny and Mark told jokes. Danny blinked, and the boat turned into-’

 

“Babe, wake up. We’re landing.” Carmilla whispered excitedly. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Danny yawned in reply.

Danny cuddled into Carmilla who wrapped her arms around the tall girl. Once they landed, Carmilla woke Danny up again and they walked off the plane. The airport was large and loud. There were people yelling and talking. Danny winced at the noise and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. They grabbed their bags quickly bypassing the people who stood like barriers. The two exited the airport and hailed a taxi. They climbed inside and told the driver where to go. Danny looked outside, there she saw hookers, police, and beggars as one large group. They seemed to act like friends. Danny looked away as one of the girls stared at the stopped car. Carmilla rested her head against the wolf’s shoulder and purred. They arrived at the boat about 3 minutes later. Danny grabbed the cases and waited for Carmilla.

 

“Can you get the tickets out of my jacket?” Dany asked.

“Yeah.” Carmilla reached into Danny’s jacket pocket and picked out the two tickets. “There.”  
“Thanks babe.”

“Ready?” Carmilla asked.

Danny nodded in response and they walked onto the boat, Carmilla right behind. She handed the tickets forward to a young man who wore a nice white suit. He smiled a toothy grin and greeted us, taking our tickets. He said something in a thick cajun accent. 

 

Carmilla pulled ahead, and answered “Merci, garçon.” 

The boy nodded and handed her a schedule. “Vous avez un bon voyage Madames.”

“Merci beaucoup.”

As they walked away, Danny asked Carmilla, “You speak french fluently?”

“Yeah, you didn’t know that?”

“No, you only speak english or german around me.”

“Let’s put our stuff away.”

Danny checked in, and got her key from the front desk. They looked back up to see the numbers on the door. When Danny found their suite, she unlocked the door. Carmilla rushed in and jumped onto their large bed. Danny smiled, and set her stuff down, closing and locking the door behind her. Carmilla motioned for the wolf to come closer. The ginger walked over and kissed her girlfriend. The vampire pulled Danny on top of her and unbuttoned her jeans. She kissed the wolf’s neck. Danny quickly rid of Carmilla’s clothes. She reached a hand into the vampire’s underwear, and rubbed her fingers through her slick folds. Continuing to tease and pleasure her girlfriend. Carmilla tore at the wolf, holding tight as she came. They kissed and held each other as the smaller girl fell down from her high.

 

“Danny.” Carmilla laughed. “I need a moment.”

Danny moved, away from Carmilla and grabbed the camera. She brought it up to her eye, and focused on her angel. Carmilla peaked over and smiled, taking one of the pillows and throwing it at her. They laughed as the vampire posed. Danny got about five pictures before Carmilla crawled over pulling the camera down, and kissed her. Danny broke the kiss and placed the camera back onto the nightstand. Carmilla backed off, and checked the paper given to her.

 

“There’s going to be a concert at 18:00.” Carmilla read slipping her glasses on.

“When’s the food served?”

“In 4 hours.”

“Okay, isn’t there a dance on the deck?”

“Yeah, it’s an hour before the concert.”

“We should go to that.”

“Yeah, that’d be fun.”

~

“Vous laissez cette salope blonde danser sur vous!” Carmilla yelled.

“Calm down babe.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down vous putain de gingembre!” She slapped the taller girl.

Danny grabbed her wrist and commanded, “Do not hit me again Mircalla.”

Carmilla hissed and pulled away. She walked to the bathroom and locked herself in. She sat up against the door and curled her fists up. The dark haired girl cried, pulling her legs up so she was in fetal position. Danny’s sharp ears heard the sobbing, and she hit the bed with fury. She was so enraged with herself. She walked out with one of the keys and walked to the bow of the boat. She cursed to herself and looked at the night sky. Her tears started rolling once she compared the sky to Carmilla’s eyes. When she returned, Carmilla was no longer in the bathroom. She was on the couch in her panther form, she was asleep. Danny clenched her jaw, and picked up the dark furred animal, setting her gently on the bed. Carmilla stirred and opened her eyes. Danny caught her glance, but laid down on the couch. ‘She’s so chivalrous.’ Carmilla though. ‘How could she hurt me like that? How?’ She turned her head away from Danny and slept on the bed. Danny, however, continued to look at the sleeping panther. She closed her eyes letting a single tear fall. 

~  
“Carmilla, they’re serving breakfast.” Danny whispered to the sleeping form.

The vampire murmured something but slowly got up.

“I’ll be there.”

The panther nodded, and started to shift back into a human. Carmilla walked over to her clothing and slipped them on. Danny walked out to the deck. She got a table and waited for Carmilla to arrive before she ate. The sleepy girl walked out and got her food. She found the wolf, and sat on the other side of the table.

 

“Sorry about hitting you Danny.” Carmilla said.

“Maybe not here, Carm.”

“Oh, yeah.”

They ate in silence, not really looking at each other. Danny was the first to leave, going back to their cabin. She went to go take a shower as she waited for Carmilla. The dark haired girl entered, sitting on the bed. When Danny got out, she only bothered to wear the towel. Carmilla smiled a bit as Danny sat next to her.

 

“It was my fault. I should have told the girl that I was already taken.”

“I over reacted though.”

“It was all on me, Carm.”

Carmilla looked away, glancing at the maroon shag carpet. “Pouvons-nous embrasser et le maquillage?”

“For now… the second part.”

Carmilla nodded and hugged Danny. The ginger held the black haired girl’s hips and the arm that was slung over her shoulder and around her neck. Carmilla nuzzled the ginger’s neck and smiled. Danny whispered a gaelic saying to Carmilla making the girl smile at the ancient language.

~

Carmilla opened her eyes, a film of tears still in her eyes even though she’d been here before. Many times before. The girl next to her put an arm around her shoulders She read the stone. ‘Danielle Lawrence ? - 2023: Tendre Mèrè, Copine, et Femme.’ The girl next to her rubbed the vampire’s back. A tiny girl in a black dress tugged at Carmilla’s skirt. Carmilla looked down and smiled, picking the girl up.

 

“Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu?” The little girl asked.

“Ma cherie, je se souvenir. Je se souvenir.” Carmilla answered

“Rentrons à la maison mère.” The other girl said.

Carmilla nodded and walked to the black car.


End file.
